A Dangerous Job
by alyssialui
Summary: Harry joins his wife, Luna, on another expedition to collect research for her new book. Sometimes being a researcher is a dangerous job. Harry/Luna. AU.


_A/N: Harry joins his wife, Luna, on another expedition to collect research for her new book. The story switches between Harry's POV and the creature's POV. RxR. FxF. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Tumblr Competition!**_

_****Represent That Character! Challenge II****_

_******Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition: ******Niffler Lucky Dig_

* * *

><p>"Are we close to the location, Luna?" the bespectacled man shouted to his fellow explorer over the loud whirr of the spinning blades above. When Luna had asked him to help with her new book, he had happily agreed. He loved spending time with his wife, especially when he could take an extended time off from the Aurors. However, he never expected it to take him in a helicopter hovering above the snow capped mountains of the Ural Ridge.<p>

Luna removed her headset and got up from beside the pilot. She came up to Harry with a steaming cup of cocoa in her hands. She was bundled up in the thickest parka they could find, but as always, Luna's clothes had their own unique flair. She had sewed large felt snowflakes with fluffy ends randomly about the parka which stood off the jacket. The fluff on the ends of her sleeves brushed his hands as she handed him her cup.

"According to Thomas, we'll be right above the lake within the next 5 minutes, but he'll have to fly a bit further to find a place to land," she said as he took a nice warm sip. His parka was thick, not as flashy as Luna's (black with fluffy edges), but that cocoa really warmed him up. He handed her back the mug and drew her close to him, stealing some of her body heat as they waited for landing.

Thomas killed the engine as the helicopter touched down on a rocky, flat expanse of land. He took off his headset and shouted to the couple, "You should be able to walk to the location in about 25 minutes. I'll radio you guys if there's any problems." The couple nodded and donned the rest of their warm clothing: hats, scarves, boots, gloves, and goggles in case. They lifted on their gear for the expedition and opened the cabin door.

The air was still and cold, biting at Harry's face. His lungs stung as the dry, mountain air filled them. He had to take a few deep breaths, moisture condensing in front of his mouth, to relieve the pain. But then he looked to his wife who was already spinning in circles beside him, her head turned up to the empty blue sky. He smiled as he watched her enjoy herself. He held the map out on front of him and pointing in their intended direction. She came up to his side, and they both waved at Thomas before beginning their hike.

* * *

><p>The mountain air was crisp as it blew from the summit down to the black water below. It was still not yet cold enough to freeze the surface, something the creature was grateful for. His diet could still consist of the forest animals and birds that happened by the quiet lake. When the ice came in, he would have to conserve his energy and sleep, he would have to travel further south and away from the delicious wildlife of the mountain range.<p>

His head broke the surface slightly, his small black eyes peering out for any potential meals. He hadn't eaten yet and he had been swimming around for awhile now waiting for something to come along. His long slender neck rose out of the water, droplets falling from the white fronds that stuck off his face. He sniffed the air, the warm air visible as it escaped his nostrils. There was a new smell in the air, something he has never experienced before, but it was a tasty smell. He lowered himself into the water, slipping quietly below the surface. He would wait a bit longer.

* * *

><p>Luna began telling Harry about her new book and the animals that were going to be in it. She spoke about a trip she had taken to the Matterhorn for a small bunny-like creature called a Kittern. She told him about the next trip on her trip to Germany for a Gibberd, pulling out a drawing from her backpack of a small brown monkey with elongated arms and legs. No matter how much Luna spoke, or told him or showed him the same animal, Harry would always listen attentively like it was the first. There was just a feeling of wonder when Luna spoke and he would never get tired of it.<p>

The creature today was a Psither. When Luna had shown him a drawing of the creature the first time, Harry was a bit nervous to be around a serpent so terrifying, but he would never let Luna go on her own, though he knew she would anyway.

They exited the trees and before them was an immaculate expanse of untouched snow. There was a large body of water which travelled along the edge of the trees with the tall mountain range on the right reflected on its calm surface.

Harry took a deep breath, tired from their hike and stopped for a moment to rest. But Luna had other plans. She darted out of the forest and took off at a run towards the edge of the lake. He watched her feet make almost invisible marks onto the fallen snow, her light blue parka the only colour in this white painting with the black smudges of water and woodland. He chuckled at her enthusiasm.

There was rippling on the surface of the water that drew Harry's attention from his wife's figure. Harry saw something white break the surface. It moved languidly towards the bank of the lake and Harry took off at a run towards his wife. The Psither had spotted her.

* * *

><p>The vibrations could be felt in the water, tickling the small ridges that ran down his back. He swirled in the water, looking up above for the intruder to come to the water's edge, but he couldn't see anything. They weren't there yet. But he was getting very curious, very anxious and very ravenous. He had to find out what that new smell was and who this intruder could be.<p>

He swam out into the open water and pushed his eyes slightly out of the water. A small shape was coming quickly towards the lake. It was an odd colour, one he had never seen before, standing out among the blinding white, though it didn't stem his curiosity. He stuck his snout out. It was the source of the new smell. He moved cautiously towards his new meal.

There was movement further on the shore and he stopped. Another figure appeared from the trees, this one a colour he was used to and smelling just as good as the first. But this one was making a lot of noise, and making himself bigger. The first shape stopped as the second got closer to it and the creature grew angry. He slipped back under the water and sped towards the shore. He would not let his meal leave because of this newcomer.

* * *

><p>"Luna!" Harry called, pushing his tired muscles forward. She stopped and turned back to him, confusion etched on his face. He screamed again, "Stop! Don't go any further!"<p>

"Harry, I have to," she called back. She reached a hand into her backpack to pull out her camera before continuing towards the water. "How else will I take the pictures?"

Harry was still a few yards away when a loud screech pierced the air. The pair watched in horror as a long white neck rose out of the water, his eyes set on Luna's face and his mouth wide open before lunging at her. She had hoped to catch the creature unawares, get pictures of him softly gliding in the water, sketch a few images of his body parts, and then leave. That wasn't going to happen now though.

She screamed in sheer terror, slung the camera around her neck and ran back towards Harry, narrowly avoiding the serpent's many rows of sharp teeth as it crashed into the place she just was. The creature growled, his mouth full of dirty snow and reared back again, swaying side to side.

Luna was closing the distance between her and Harry when the serpent lunged again, this time catching Luna by the hood of her parka. She screamed as he lifted her off the ground and held her above the water. The serpent growled once more before throwing Luna high into the air and above his open waiting mouth. Harry acted on instinct, pulling out his wand and aiming it the serpent's exposed upper palette. He cast a stunner which was only strong enough to knock his mouth from under Luna's body. She crashed into cold water, the air forced out of her lungs.

Harry had to act fast. The creature would only be disoriented for a short time. He dug into his backpack for his shrunken broomstick before enlarging it. The creature roared and then focused his eyes on Luna in the water.

Harry kicked off the snowy ground and aimed another stunner at the serpent's eye. He screeched in pain, recoiling once more. Harry sped towards his wife as she called his name in fright.

Once above her, he pulled her onto the broom and flew away just as creature snapped at them again. Luna shivered behind him and Harry zoomed back to the helicopter. He asked her, "Are you alright, dear?"

She smiled and then said lightly, "Well besides almost being eaten, the camera was on the whole time, so I probably got some amazing pictures."

Harry smiled back at her. Leave it Luna to find the bright side of almost being eaten. And with the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he couldn't help but still laugh, Luna joining in soon afterwards. She hugged him from behind but it was hard to feel through the thick parka. But he did feel when she leaned over and placed a cold kiss to his cheek. He loved going on adventures with his wife.


End file.
